


To the Rescue

by paynesgrey



Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Yuki and Kyou come to Tohru's rescue against the evil, perverted Shigure.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Halloween" challenge at [](http://fb-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[fb_fics](http://fb-fics.livejournal.com/)

Yuki raised an eyebrow when Kyou pointed a finger at him. “I don’t like you, and you don’t like me, but we have a _serious_ problem.”

Yuki tapped his chin. “Hrmm, yes. It’s Halloween.” His eyes went darker. “At all costs, we have to keep Honda-san away from the dog.”

Kyou nodded his head furiously, and Yuki could see he was on the verge of raging – or weeping, he couldn’t tell. Kyou clenched his fists and his chin started to quiver.

“The pervert has already picked costumes for her. They’re lain out on the table…so inappropriate and revealing… waiting for her to see them and buckle under the pressure of her good nature and wear one of them for him,” Yuki said, and he swore he saw a vein pop in the cat’s forehead. “Poor Honda-san.”

“We have to protect her!” Kyou shouted.

“Then I propose a small truce,” Yuki said calmly, but he was clearly scheming. He held out his hand for Kyou to shake. “Deal?”

Kyou grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. “I assume you have a plan, rat?” he said bitingly, and Yuki nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Yuki stopped him though. “Wait,” he said, giving Kyou a hard stare. “Before we confront him, we have to find some rope.”

\--

Shigure was so cheerful he could barely contain himself. He smoothed his new costume over, checking himself in the mirror with a salacious grin. His choice was fabulous. He giggled a little, and when Tohru Honda picked any of the ten or so costumes he bought for her, he was sure she’d be a perfect match at his side.

He began to cry in happiness as he imagined her in one of those short, flimsy outfits that he convinced Ayame to make for her. With Tohru’s kindness, there was no way the girl would refuse him. She probably didn’t even plan on dressing up, so Shigure believed he was only helping her on this holiday.

Shigure began adding the finishing touches on his costume - a rose accessory he could keep in his mouth to go along with his ruffled white shirt revealing his chest, and the black leather pants that showed off the perfect angles of his torso. Ah, going as a romance cover hero had been a brilliant idea; _Shigure you are so smart_, he told himself with an inner chuckle.

However, something was amiss. He felt an ominous trickle down his back, as if someone was watching him from the shadows. He turned around and peered into the open door of his room, seeing nothing as he hummed to himself and played with the ruffles of his shirt.

Maybe it was just his imagination, since he did have a fantastic one.

But that wasn’t it. He heard a creak in the floor, and as he spun around to see who was there, two demons loomed over him with malice and fire burning in their eyes. These demons, a rat and a cat, were here to foil his plans.

He forced a grin and addressed them sweetly. “Oh Yuki-chan and Kyou-chan, you came to check out my costume too? Isn’t it magnificent?”

Then, the cat brought out a rope and snapped it in front of him. Yuki looked down at him with pity.

“I’m sorry, Shigure-san, but we cannot let you go through this,” Yuki said.

“We saw the costumes you picked out for Tohru,” Kyou raged at him, barely holding his anger inside. They both crept closer.

“No,” Shigure pleaded, backing up. “You can’t! It’s Halloween. You can’t do this to me! I prepared everything.”

“We won’t have you shame Honda-san,” Yuki said, and he reached out his hands. Shigure backed into a corner, and before he could dash away, the rat overpowered him. The cat was also fast, binding his hands as he squealed.

Quickly they gagged him, and he started to weep as the two of them dragged him away. He had no idea where they were taking him, but he didn’t think it could be good, not after the anger he had seen in both their eyes.

“We’re not letting you near Tohru this holiday,” Kyou said.

“Yes, and for your sins, the fitting punishment is spending the evening with Akito-sama,” Yuki said. Shigure’s eyes widened with shock. Yuki grinned at him. “Don’t look so surprised, dog. You should know that Halloween is supposed to be scary.”

The poor dog screamed – or at least, he made as much noise as he could under the gag. As they pulled him away, Shigure slumped into a listless puddle now that they had ruined his plans.

The princes had won. Their precious Tohru was safe and would stay innocent for now.

END  



End file.
